


Terra's Dragon

by KrZDragon



Series: Dragon-Born Soul [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Lance/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, No one asked but i gave anyways, So I made it up, can't wait to show off others, i know nothing about Adam, i really like the idea that birthed this, its only one form of the idea, this was different then got changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrZDragon/pseuds/KrZDragon
Summary: Once all planets with life had Guardian Scouts.Now only one system had all of its guardians at full power, even as more were born of the cauldron.Once earth was filled with magic, then children of chaos destroyed it all and in order to survive the magic slept and the creatures changed.Ancient Born were those whose souls were a earth-born creature of magic before the betrayal of humanity.Endymion's crystal has sounded the call, they have begun to awake.Upon the Castle of Lions one person heard it loud and clear. It was time to GO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super short, and there isn't going to be super long chapters more than likely nor is anything going to be in a consistent time line  
> it will all be linear but there will be undefined time skips for the most part  
> nothing is planned its just word-vomit of a particular form of a head-canon i have when it comes to Sailor Moon & Dragons and ways that it can happen

I woke up with a pounding in my head, an urge deep in my chest to just **go.** There was somewhere that I have to be, somewhere important…but where? What is this feeling? Why am I having it. I took a deep breath then another before falling back onto my normal coping mechanism

I wrote about the feeling I woke with then started trying to process and understand what was happening. I was thankful for the tablet that Coran had given me when we first came here. All my real journals in a chest in my room at the Garrison, and the only reason I wasn’t back there at the time was because I was worried about Keith and checking on him when we found Shiro, and why did I go along!?

Shaking my head to get the thoughts out, there was no reason to get upset about something I had already done, even if staying would mean I could be with master. Master? Where had that thought come from?

Groaning I laid back down on the bed and stared at my dark ceiling, just waiting for sleep to come back and claim me. Better to sleep than to think. But, sleep never came.

I’m not sure what time I awoke, or how long I was awake after, but I finally seemed to focus back onto reality when a knock sounded on my door.

“Come in” I called, not wanting to move and the door slid open soundlessly to reveal Shiro. “The Teleduv is ready…did you sleep at all last night?” he asked, and I sat up staring at him in confusing “why?” “because your tablet is right next to you and your glasses are on.” His eyebrows curved in worry but all I could think about was ‘ _how dare he try to scold me. Only master can scold me_ ’ and I shook my head, there it was again. Those weird, intrusive thoughts. “You okay?” he asked, and I nodded rubbing my eyes under the glasses “I’m fine, I just couldn’t stop thinking.” He gave me a soft smile that made that old familiar warmth curl in my chest “come on Adam, lets get to work” he turned around allowing the door to slide shut and leaving me back in the dark of the room.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach, something was happening to me and I didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the og version actually had it as a girl but then we found out Shiro was engaged to Adam (so they say) and i decided to roll with it and its the only male version of the head-canon but its fine.
> 
> 9/17/18   
> I edited the first two chapters, put them in first person because i feel like it conveys the inner-confusion better than the previous third better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part two!!!
> 
> You can find me @ https://krzdragon.tumblr.com

Shiro went missing and I felt like clawing out the eyes of every single person on the crew, at least until someone outside of the ship made a comment on the Blades of Marmora being Galra and Keith would tense up. Then I felt like rending those aliens apart piece by piece.

Of course, Keith wasn’t there often, he spent all his time looking for Shiro. I understood, the need to keep going and find him, only it wasn’t Shiro who I wanted to find. I just didn’t know who I did want to find.

I pushed myself into learning Galran and Altean to help run and fix the ships, to ignore the want in my chest and the weird things happening. I could barely talk aloud now, not because it was physically impossible but because I just seemed to forget constantly that I could. I even got Coran to give me a check-up, I was fine, so fine that I didn’t need my glasses anymore. My first day without them only Lance noticed, no one else did until Hunk kind of froze in the middle of a meeting “Adam did you lose your glasses?” My lips quirked in response “nope, don’t need them.” They all looked at me oddly until Coran spoke up “Oh! Your eyes healed!” this time it was Pidge who snorted, and Hunk responded, “Coran human eyes doesn’t really heal from something like bad eye-sight, not unless surgery is preformed” they all looked at me and I shook my head “no surgery, just don’t need them anymore” “weird” Pidge responded

It was one of the better days with the crew after Shiro went missing, other than with Lance. Everything with Lance seemed to get better, he seemed less jumpy and uncomfortable around me. Keith, on the other hand, just got testier and more upset with me. He seemed to think I was abandoning Shiro “you already did once!” he yelled at one point, and I should be upset. I should have argued, but he was right.

I chose to leave Shiro when he chose to go to Kerberos and now, now I was upset because he was important to me. He just wasn’t the most important.

When Keith started to pilot Black and Blue refused Lance I was…confused. Why would the lions refuse the pilots they chose? How could they give such trust, form such a bond then just…severe it!? Bonds formed were so freaking important! So precious and valuable and sacred! I avoided everyone for days afterwards, knowing that I would probably yell at them for desecrating such a sacred thing.

Finally, Shiro came back, things would go back to normal. Only, they didn’t. Black refused him, pissing me off even more, and then once he did Keith went to the Blade of Marmora. Now I was upset for a whole different reason, one that I again didn’t understand. I knew that Keith had his reasons and right to leave the Paladins like he did, but I couldn’t stop the rage at the abandonment of his clan. I couldn’t stop the aggression I felt when I saw Kolivan or one of the others, they stole a member of the clan and one of my treasures!

I would have to avoid everyone for days when I got like that, when I had those thoughts of rage and master and treasure. My room became off limits to everyone, and I became almost…reclusive, even when I was in the same room as everyone else.

Then Lotor joined the Coalition and I felt quite annoyed after the whole battle. Yeah, I helped pilot one of the repurposed Galra battle ships, but I felt trapped and useless. After they let him out Lotor came to speak with me. He came to my room and entered. “Adam, I believe, I wish to speak to you.” My first reaction was a snarl and pushing out of the room, and against the wall across from it “ah” he made a surprised sound…maybe at the fact I basically picked him up? I had been getting stronger than ever before. “I seemed to overstep a boundary, apologies.” I just kept snarling and pushing my fingers into his neck ready to rip out his throat “I had questions that I thought you best to answer” I paused in my snarling, finally snapping out of what ever sort of trance I had gone into. It still took me a few minutes to open my mouth and another few moments to get myself to actually speak in words “no. stay out and away. Hurt them and I will kill you.” I let go and went back to my room locking it behind me. He put me on edge and seemed to make the intrusive thoughts even worse.

Afterwards things only seemed to get worse, until I was practically clawing at the walls. I wanted to leave. The clan was fine, and they were valuable and my treasures ‘ _I really have to stop thinking of them like that. What am I? Some sort of dragon?_ ’ but I didn’t belong here ‘ _does any human really belong in space?_ ’ and I had to get to master, who knows what danger he could be in! ‘ _Who even is master!? Why is this all I can think about when I’m upset!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are starting to see exactly what Adam is going through and how he is changing...kind of.  
> We're still a long ways from me actually getting to the point of Sailor Moon characters coming in, but give it time.
> 
> Also...I'm kind of super salty about the lions just switching paladins and never going back, and good lord if they are going to be different lions then change the color of their armor to match! It drives me insane!
> 
> 9/17/18   
> I edited the first two chapters, put them in first person because i feel like it conveys the inner-confusion better than the previous third better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three!!  
> The Paladins are noticing.
> 
> Speaking of, my southern came through at one point. Tell me if any of you notice.

**Fire not from my throat! Blood! Mortals dying like flies. Master, where was master!? The witch! How dare she show herself to me! How dare she try and tell me that I should serve her! She who took master’s brothers, she who sought to kill my master’s mate! She who desired to lay claim to my master! I roared my rage and lashed out, destroying her minions when she caught me. The chains! They burned as they pierced my scales. She dragged me to a place cold and dark, master’s brothers were chained below me, I could see them, smell them, hear them. She hurt them and then she bound their souls and used their bodies like puppets. I roared in anger and outrage, HOW DARE SHE, but she left me there, chained, hurt, and bleeding. Needing to go to master’s side but being unable. Then I felt it. PIERCING! AGONY!! MASTER!!! NOOOOOO!!!!**

I awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up from the couch I had fallen asleep on. That horrible ache that had come with the first dream at the very beginning was back and even worse than before. Master I have to get to master! I stood on shaky legs when a metal hand grabbed my shoulder to steady and stop me. I wrenched away growling angry that someone would dare try and stop me! “Dude what the quiznack is wrong with you!?” a voice asked and broke through the cacophony of my thoughts, just enough that I could take notice of the room. All five paladins were in the room, Coran and Lotor no where to be seen, and looking at me with a range of emotions from worry to almost…fear. Hunk was afraid of me? I wouldn’t hurt the little mortal as long he stayed out of my way, he should know that. ‘ _should he know that? Why call him mortal?_ ’

“I mean you don’t even talk all that much anymore” it was Pidge who spoke before and was speaking now, Shiro placed him hand back on my shoulder trying to get me to sit down “you woke up distressed, breath and sit.” He told me. I snarled, loud and angry and they all froze. How dare these puny little mortals dare try and tell me what to do!! These tiny little things!? They were truly trying to get in his way!? “Maybe you should have Coran check you.” Hunk suggested as Shiro began to press pressure on my arm so I would sit. I slapped away his hand. Shiro looked at me with such hurt, and suddenly I wasn’t angry anymore.

I was still upset. But, I had hurt someone he cared about, maybe not physically but emotionally, and while they were no where in the place they had been before Kerberos he still cared for Shiro dearly. What was wrong me? Finally I was able to calm down and focus enough to speak “I’m sorry. I’ve just been…” I trailed off I didn’t know how to explain. “I’m sorry” I finished before moving past them all and leaving.

I headed straight to the star deck. I needed to breath. To focus and calm myself. To figure this out. It was getting worse. Like there was a whole ‘nother creature in my head. It wasn’t a person, I could tell that much, but it was something…not me.

I stared out into the stars. It had been so long since I flew through the sky ‘ _I flew not even a weak ago helping evacuate a planet as Voltron fought_ ’ and it had been so long since I had seen my master. Since I had curled around him, providing him with warmth and ‘when had I ever done that in my life?’

The door opened and I turned, dreading seeing Shiro. It wasn’t Shiro, it was Lance. I was honestly surprised. We had grown closer when Shiro vanished, but once he came back Lance returned to avoiding me and looking at me almost guiltily. Now he stood behind me, his sneaker rubbing a spot on the floor and taking a deep breath before looking up and meeting my eyes. “feeling better?” he asked softly

I could ignore him, or lie to him, but I was honestly a bit tired of dealing with this on my own. I finally decided to answer him honestly.

“not really, but I feel calmer.” ‘ _hey I responded almost immediately! Great_ ’ he came closer until he was right behind me and I turned to put him in front of me. “so…” he paused as if not sure how to voice what he wanted to say “you have been acting odd.” I nodded in agreement and he continued “at first I thought maybe being in space was getting to you, cause its been getting to me and you weren’t even a pilot training to visit space, but it doesn’t seem like that is all. Cause this has been going on for a long time, since like before Shiro vanished on us, and I thought maybe it was only continuing cause you missed him and were worried about him yet its still happening, if not getting worse.” He spilled out quickly and almost to fast because it took me a minute to fully process and understand what he was saying. Once I did I responded with another nod, letting him continue. It just felt right to let someone else go through what I had been doing and seeing it from their view.

“and you’ve stopped talking, not like full on stopped, but you have stopped talking as much and it seems to take you a long time to respond verbally like you have to remember how to speak or something.” I could understand how Hunk and he were such good friends now, they both had tendencies to word vomit when working through things.

“then you’ve gotten really territorial about your room, even Shiro isn’t allowed there. And you’ve gotten kind of condescending, not like ‘I’m better than you’ but more like ‘your so tiny and cute’ like an adult with a toddler. Then of course you have been really snappy with the Blade and Lotor, not that I don’t understand Lotor even I don’t really trust him. Weird thing is Shiro does, he’s been acting odd too. Then just now you had that reaction. I mean you were practically screaming in your sleep and when you awoke you looked animalistic and ready to tear us all apart. Even Shiro, and you didn’t even let him help you sit.”

I blinked, there was something off.

“you keep mentioning Shiro.” I cut in and he froze, a blush coloring his tanned skin ‘ _very pretty skin_ ’ “well, I mean, he is your fiancé” he finally answered his eyes training to the floor, but I shook my head “was, he was my fiancé. I may have come with you all but Shiro and I never restarted what we had, and I don’t want to.” ‘ _I really don’t want to_ ’

I looked me almost judgmentally, “why?” he asked and I shrugged trying to figure out how to answer finally I just did “what ever we did have…its not there. Not for me.” ‘ _I’m finally talking in full sentences in a conversation and its exhausting_ ’ “oh” I titled my head, studying Lance not only at the moment but from what I could recall of since we got to the castle, it was a lot.

There was something about the way he was talking about Shiro, then I realized ‘ _he wants Shiro as his mate!_ ’ “you love him”

A deer in headlight, then he stuttered “I have to go wash my face!” before running out of the room. We barely even spoke about what was bothering me, what was happening to me, but I felt better. More grounded than I have in a while. And it was kind of adorable how flustered he was, like I would be upset with him. Shaking my head I headed back to my den, I wanted to write about what happened, maybe I could figure something new out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the paladins are taking notice that Adam is a bit..odd. And this is getting hard on my poor boy  
> That being said, its not gonna get easier. Not yet. Poor lance, he's been found out by the ex. :( Its not gonna get easier sweet thing :P  
> Plus the first real hint of Endy!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been a while  
> You see I suffer not only from having many ideas in my head and difficulty actually putting them to words, but also from a horrible thing called "un-motivation"   
> It curses me when I sat at my computer wanting to write and yet being unable to get myself actually to begin typing
> 
> But FINALLY I have endured and brought forth a new chapter!

There is something wrong with me.

I need to leave but I don’t know where I need to go. _  
Yes, I do_

I don’t know why I’m acting so wrong and thinking in such weird ways.  
              _But I’ve always thought like this, just never with these terms, and never have I acted on my thoughts._

Shiro had returned to us, and as the days passed he and Lance drew closer together, they truly made a lovely couple and would be good mates to each other. They were just reluctant and unsure.  
_Because Lance thinks he must compare and Shiro thinks he does not deserve. They denied each other and themselves what they longed for. Foolish humans_

Lotor was truly an ally, was starting to become one of the team, perhaps he already was and I was just now warming up to him.   
              _I will forever doubt him. I had seen a betrayal once from one who was called friend of another who is dear to me, perhaps, I cannot remember clearly._

Keith had come back and brought his mother with him, though he still would leave for missions from the Blades.  
_That’s better than before, he had returned to the nest and to his heard/pack/clan/flock._

But still it’s all wrong

I don’t belong here

There is this need to be elsewhere

There is a fire burning beneath my skin, I want to claw away my human flesh.

And there are the dreams; such horrible _pain, anger, fire, and blood curdling rage filled hateful_ dreams and such good sweet _free sky, song filled, soft blue eyes, and words of ‘dear heart’_ dreams

The answer is in these dreams, I know it.   
But I can’t find it, there is no logic to the dreams and no way to understand or interpret them to bring me my long search for answer.

**_A new heaviness in my wings awoke me. Small and soft laid on top of me, dear master, who had fallen beside me to sleep and then rolled over so I was completely covered by his small chest. I didn’t like the heaviness, need to get him off, and I was hungry! I wiggled and squirmed, then I began to twist and as my body did my tail did too, and the spiked barb at the end was uncovered and swung. A sound of slicing flesh echoed in my ear slits. No. That was bad. Master was awake, his small body jerking and rolling off me as he clutched his arm. Hi awakening cry of pain had called the guards from outside to begin to come, I could hear their worry. But tears filled eyes as he clutched his arm, blood flowing from the long deep slice, dripping from my barb, filling my nostrils. Wrong. No. Bad. I was bad. I had hurt him! “why?” his voice echoed_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this wasn't long but mostly it was a sudden "oh I know how to write that part that bridges between the awakening and the begnning of anwers" inspiration that I wrote in my journal then brought forth.  
> However, with classes over for now and still a few weeks till I go abroad I am hoping to get the next chapter out sooner. But it also took me literal months to get this done so It proabably won't be in the coming weeks.
> 
> Next time! We get answers (that the reader already knows lbr) and maybe switch pov for a time, maybe even see the memories of certian prince.


End file.
